Hermione's New Best Friend
by Cute Hermione
Summary: Hermione meets a new creepy friend...


Hermione

Hermione looked around. Pavarti and Lavender were laughing together , Millicent and Pansy were smirking together, Ginny and her friend Harriet were gazing at Harry together. Everyone seemed to have friends.

Hermione wasn't complaining , she had Harry and Ron , but still , having friends who are the same sex as you is important too.Someone who could understand Hermione's feelings , about boys and stuff. 

Hermione climbed up the stairs and went to bed.

The next day , all the students were called into the Great Hall to listen to an important announcement.

"We have a new student joining us today" said Professor Dumbledore , with a huge grin on his face. "Her name is Alicia Twilight."

A short , slim , girl was standing behind him. She had piercing green eyes , and her skin was as pale as icy white snow.She was wearing black lipstick and mascara , and her mouth was twisted into an evil smirk.

"A Slytherin I'll bet" said Fred Weasley to anyone who was listening.

"Yeah," agreed his brother Ron , "Look at her face!"

Hermione looked at Alicia's face. She definitely looked as if she belonged to the Slytherin house.

"As Alicia is new , she will have to try the Sorting Hat on , to decide which house she belongs to" continued Dumbledore.

The pale arm of the spooky new student reached out for the hat. She sat there for a long time.

"Jeez , it's taking ages" moaned George.

Finally , a word belted out . Everyone gasped as it shouted : GRYFFINDOR!

"What the - " whispered a frightened Ron.

"She can't be a Gryffindor ! She's evil" shouted Neville Longbottom. Everyone stared at his and his face went as red as a roaring fire.

"Er....I mean ..... welcome to Gryffindor Alicia!" he mumbled.

Hermione felt a shiver go up her spine. But it wasn't a shiver of fear , it was a shiver of excitement........

When no-one was looking , Hermione walked up to Alicia. Maybe a new girl in the school could be her friend! Ok .... maybe Alicia was a little bit ..... wierd ..... but , as the saying goes , you can't judge a book by it's cover.

But in this case - you could. Hermione cautiously walked up to Alicia .

"Hi Alicia! I'm Hermione Granger!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hello. I am the one who goes by the name of Alicia Twilight." Alicia's eyes gleamed in the sunlight. She looked creepy , yet strangely happy that someone had actually spoken to her.

"Heh heh ..." said Hermione uncomfortably." So ...you're in Gryffindor too , huh ?" she said , keeping her giant smile and enthusiastic voice. "So how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"Yes , I too am a Gryffindor. I find Hogwarts a wonderful place, yet a little too - cheerful." she replyed.

Hermione's smile faded. She didn't want to put Alicia off. Hermione wanted her as a friend terribly , so she vowed that she'd do whatever it takes.

"I agree." she said in a mysterious voice like Alicia's. "Oh , and by the way , do you mind if i borrow some of your lipstick ?

The next day Hermione strutted into Herbology making everyone gasp. Her fluffy , messy brown hair had transformed into long , black , dead straight hair. Her rosy cheeks had gone , and her skin was covered in a white powder. Her lips were covered in black lipstick , and they no longer smiled , but stayed in a straight , thin line. And lastly , her pretty eys were now dark and staring , with long , mascara covered eyelashes. Alicia's eyes narrowed , which was a sign of satisfaction .

Hermione strode across the room and sat in the seat next to Alicia's.

Professor Sprout looked horrified , but managed to cover up her feelings with a big fake smile.

"Er .... right class. Let's get on with studying our mandrakes." she stuttered.

Hermione started working , but her eyes flickered to Ron and Harry on the table next to her and Alicia, who were talking to each other with puzzled looks on their faces. Ron kept glancing back at Hermione , with a terrified look on his face.

They edged their chairs as far away from Hermione as possible.

"Who needs them?" muttered Hermione, "I've got Alicia."

That night Hermione was woken by an owl. It was a pearly wite , and seemed to want Hermione to follow it. She was too tired to complain, so she walked down the stairs , and out of the school , all the way into the Forbidden Forest. By the time she was fully awake and realized where she was , she was about to walk back , but saw Alicia in front of her. 

"Hello Hermione , my friend . Don't be afraid. Follow me." she said smiling.

Just then Hagrid jumped out.

"NO HERMIONE!!!! COME BACK!!DONT FOLLOW HER!!" he screamed.

"Don't listen to him" Alicia said her face calm , but her eyes had a glint of fear inside them.

Ron and Harry appeared at Hagrid's side.

"DONT FOLLOW HER!!!!!!" shouted Ron.

"CHOOSE! IT'S EITHER HER , OR US!!!!!!!"belted out Harry.

Hermione thought. She thought of all the good times she had with Harry and Ron. But she musn't beleive them. They weren't her real friends. Alicia was her only friend.

She turned her back , and walked into the forest with Alicia. Alicia was her choice.

"Well done Hermione" said Alicia after they'd walked for a long , long time. "You made the right choice."

The full moon shined in the sky , and Hermione gasped as Alicia transformed into a terrifying werewolf.

"No...."she said trembling....

"Yes ...." the beast roared ...................

The next morning at school , Harry and Ron approached Hermione. Her face, skin and hair were back to normal. They both looked releived.

"Phew , "said Harry , "You didn't follow her after all!"

"Good one Herm!" said Ron.

Hermione didn't answer . She rubbed her neck where there were two , deep scars . Teethmarks. From a werewolf.

END


End file.
